


In the height of a pink neon daze.

by Azbiel



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, First Kiss, One Shot, au faberry, underage drug usage, weed use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azbiel/pseuds/Azbiel
Summary: “A teddy bear for a berrybear” Quinn voice is nonchalant as if the statement has no weight, yet that is the exact moment Rachel brakes.





	In the height of a pink neon daze.

The smoke disperses throughout the room, creating a layer of smoke that covered every corner lifting off the edges and surrounding the bed as the creature that lay on it hid behind the vail of smoke. 

“Quinn, Quinn Fabray...” A fresh cloud of smoke cut through the dissolving white cloud, making Rachel cough and try and sway it away from her lungs. “Stop it Quinn! I am putting my frail voice in great danger for this.” 

“What is this?” the raspy low voice encompassed the room, filling the room, like someone turned on the surround sound. “You already asked me to come back to glee, did you come to whimper and beg once again.” 

“you must know, I am not one to give up easily.” She said as finally the smoke disperses and she met the amber eyes of Quinn as she lay upside down on the bed her head hanging off the edge. 

“Oh I know.” Quinn husky voice rang true, as she looked at Rachel as if enthralled by the sight. “Want a hit..?” she offered up the joint in her hand raising it up to the brunet. 

 

“No thank you. You are very well aware of the need for me to protect my talent.” Rachel voice was muffled by her shirt, it was drawn over her nose like a mask, narrowing her gaze on the toxic stick. She swayed on the spot and the pink that highlighted Quinn’s hair seemed to highlight the room distracting her. 

“I figured, so I brought you a gift.” Quinn hand reached into her pocket searching thoroughly pulling out a small bag full of colorful small teddy bears, vegan gummies stated the package below Green large letters that read THC, she extended the bag to Rachel. 

“How did you know, I would come?” Rachel looked at the small bag concerned and back at the blonde. 

“The note said meet me at 1, you were here at 12:45” Quinn smirked and extended the bag once again, she put on a small smile as Rachel slowly reached for one but stopping apprehensively. 

“What if one of my fan’s in the future were to find out. I would tarnish my teen idol image.” She took it in her fingers and looked at it wearily. “It was awfully thoughtful of you, in a strange twisted way.” Rachel looked sideways at the small green bear in her hand. 

“They are edibles.” Quinn’s upside-down raised eyebrow seems even more menacing. “A teddy bear for a berrybear” Quinn voice is nonchalant as if the statement has no weight, yet that is the exact moment Rachel brakes. 

“I...I..” Rachel berry stood stunted knowing she should not want this, yet curiosity killed the cat, this time Rachel was the unlucky kitten. She extended her hand and took the small teddy bear between her fingers and lifting up looking through the translucent green, taking a gulp, she slipped it into her mouth. She could feel the chewy texture, the bitter green taste of what she imagines was the plant and the sugar against her tongue, when she swallowed the gulp was more than evident in the quite bedroom. She looked at Quinn who made eye contact and seems a bit surprised. The taller of the girls rearrange herself to sit up and she taps the spot next to her. 

“Come here berry.” Her husky voice calls to Rachel, The Brunet follows and sit’s next to the pink hair girl. “ Alright, talk to me.” Quinn’s voice seems a whisper to her. 

“Quinn, I am clearly under the influence...” Rachel starts meeting those amber eyes, her tone is panicked. Knowing that something has entered her system she says everything rushed. “You can complete the glee club!” Rachel attempts once more desperately before she loses coherency. 

“Is that what I can complete?” Quinn asks once again that eyebrow goes up, she lifts up and rearranges herself into an Indian style pose, once again pats the bed in front of her drawing Rachel to follow her commands and sit across from her 

Rachel you are ok, an edible is sort of like a pill it will take some time to kick in” Quinn rolls her eyes at Rachel dramatic tendency but makes sure to meet her eyes to check for understanding, Rachel nods trustingly suddenly much less fearful. 

“I never done anything like this before.” Rachel voice sounds afraid and she recognizes the strange gut feeling she has at the pit of her stomach 

“It’s ok.” The taller girl whispers, reaching out her fingers to pull a stray lock behind the Brunet’s ear. "You will probably feel foggy soon, maybe sleepy, a good possibility of happy. I’ll make sure it’s good.” she reassures and it is gentle and soothing. "So, you want me back in glee for the numbers?” Quinn ask maybe to take her brain off the subject of drugs in her system or maybe she is put off by the idea that she may be just a number, Rachel can’t tell. ‘ 

“No, it’s more than that....” Rachel takes a deep breath as if gathering. “Glee feel’s empty without you. Aren't we friends?” The brunette insecurities seem to be in full display every time in front of the high school royalty or in this case ex high school royalty, Quinn had rejected her title and now was here, beyond reach. The brunette looked around the room a light green surrounded them and quite a few classic books lay on the small dresser, then she saw it ,tucked away in the corner almost melding into the wall, she finds the record player and the smile that over takes her is unwavering. There are also a few albums along the small shelf. She is filled with curiosity looking back at the pink haired girl who is solely focused on her. “This is where you hide out?” 

“Welcome to my wonderland...” Not once does Quinn break eye contact. 

“Your eyes,” Rachel gulps audibly, her pupils blown, her eyes covered with a thin layer of red, she smiled and carefully reached out to the blonde. "You're the prettiest girl I ever seen.” Rachel says without restrain, her body relaxed and knowing in the moment. 

“How you feeling Rach?” Quinn ask her and the buzz she feels behind her teeth, when she speaks is much more noticeable right now, she thinks, she grabs her hand and the sparks fly and Rachel has to be so sure the pink hair girl feels it too. Thou when she looks up the dark amber eyes are concentrating hard on the smaller girl. “I am guessing it kicked in?” Quinn smirk and let’s go of the other girl who only nods and she already misses the warmth. “Let’s talk...” 

Before Rachel knew it, Quinn has arrange them Indian style across from each other, every time they touch it gets more irresistible to Rachel, Quinn just wearing a loose green sweater and black skinny jeans and it’s making Rachel want to use her as a heater. Yet she knows she is here to talk so she takes a deep breath finds hazel eyes and does her best to focus. “It would make me truly happy to have you back in the glee club.” Rachel says sincerely, the truth spills out of her easily, things are starting to get blurry at the edges. 

“I have that much power huh?” Quinn says and takes a drag out of the joint she had been lazily holding. Rachel head falls almost shyly and nods into her chest, she feels the bed move and when she looks up the pink hair girl is on her knees above her. Quinn looks up at the roof and exhales as to not blow it in Rachel’s face, her jawline contracts and it draws Rachel eyes who looks at it with great interest, then she looks down. Rachel feels smaller under her gaze every time and their eyes keep meeting as if drawn to each other. 

“You have power too...” Quinn says her tone is low and scratchy, her eyes made transparent by a glaze of wetness against them, not yet ready to fall upon her pink tinge cheeks, Quinn lowers herself down she can feel the warmth of her cheek against her own. She feels the older girls lips against her cheek and its short and gentle but when she opens her eyes she sees the same aggressiveness she had always seen, this alpha demeanor as she towered above her, showing her ability to always corner Rachel. (Rachel was her prey...) 

“Then come back.” Rachel ready’s herself for a no, for the other girl to laugh in her face, even so far as to be asked to leave. She just sees the older girl’s shoulders fall in defeat, she locks eyes with Rachel and Rachel can see her brain trying to calculate the worth. 

“Fine.” It come out resigned but she was willing. Rachel felt her eyes widen in surprise at how easy it had all been. She had come to Quinn’s secret spot, she had eaten an edible vegan gummy bear, and now Quinn was giving into her wishes. It all seemed to easy. 

 

“What! Why??” Rachel couldn’t help but wonder out loud. This made less sense than Mr. Shuster's musical selection for national. “Why do I have power all of a sudden?” Rachel thoughts were just spilling out of her, she thought it might have something to do with her heart loudly and quickly pounding away at her chest, or the feather light feeling in the back of her head. The need for honesty but her thoughts were caught by Quinn’s lips crashing into hers like apposing magnets, it wasn’t gentle but it wasn’t too rough Quinn manages to ask for permission to enter her mouth by letting her tongue slide against Rachel’s bottom lip, Rachel trembles and grants her access she thinks she would give her any kind of access she wanted. She feels strong, agile fingers scratch against her scalp as they grab hold of her hair and it causes her the most enticing soft pain and she leans into it. The pleased murmur she hears from Quinn as the girls gently attaches their lips together once more. The breath Rachel has to fight for makes it to her brain and the wonderment is too much. She finds herself fighting for air as she pulls back the amber pupils that are blown wide is the first thing she sees. Rachel can tell Quinn wants to follow so she places her arm against the girl's heart and gently holds her there. 

“We really do need to talk...” Rachel voice sound horse and out of breath but she locks eyes with the other girl to make her point. 

“I just had to go and give you an edible, you are already hyperverbal as it is, what was I thinking...” Quinn says to herself breaking eye contact with Rachel. But her hand reaches out for a gold platter that contained half a smoking joint. 

“That can’t be great for your singing Quinn.” Rachel says and looks sad at the other girl. 

“Lady gaga smokes weed did you know that?” Quinn's eyebrow shoots of up challenging. , This feels more normal, “smoke never good for your body but it’s also not the same as cigarette smoke.” Quinn says and shrugs. “I’ll blow out the window, does that work?” Quinn finishes as if to address all of Rachel’s concerns at once, Rachel nods in amazement. 

 

“Wait there is a window in here?” Rachel, looks around the room and there it is small and practically tiny rectangular window, across for the record player and she can picture Quinn there in the afternoons smoking a joint her pink hair highlighting the melting sky. “Can you please open that, Now!” The diva demands and with a chuckle that crinkles the edges of her eyes the girl jumps with agility that is surely from the ability to do a back-hand spring in her sleep. Quinn pulls at the edges of the windows and they come up with a grunt, it’s a memorizing sound and Rachel is to wrapped in it. Every movement, gesture, facial expression seems even more surreal to her at the moment. 

“Shake it off berry.” Quinn says as she takes her place against the wall, joint in hand and unwavering eyes on the brunet, making Rachel feel jitters and butterflies at the same time. She physically shakes her head and does her best to get rid of the spell. She makes her way to the edge of the bed and fully meaning to sit but her body feels heavy and she just drops on to the bed with a satisfied hum. 

“You have to tell me...” her voice Is heavy and full of wonderment. 

“When I fell in love with you?” Quinn lets it roll off casually, finishing her sentence like they are two old lovers. 

“Love," Rachel goes mute and the silence in the air is heavy with the honesty of the words. She gets ready to let it fill the room with stories of changes to the core of Quinn’s soul. This room as its lay’s captured by the sunlight fading away, the blurry edges getting a pink hue and Quinn herself is breath taking, with confessions of love and promises of hope. As the other girl slowly reaches out and grabs for her hand, she gently squeezes it, she knew if she were likely sober, she be freaking out right now. Yet her body is humming with agreement, so she scrapes her fingers across Quinn’s pale neck and grabbing a fistful of pink hair pulls close, the need for words has passed. 

 

Rachel will always remember finding out she was loved in the height of a pink neon daze. This are the kind of memories that light up her brain, tracing signals to her heart, proving that Quinn is indeed correct. This is love.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this, its been pecking at my brain when I should be working on other things. Like the sequel to bonds. If you enjoyed please feel free to review.


End file.
